


Unlucky

by x3_NaWnOmSchnuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gift for a friend, Keith is Heartbroken, M/M, One-Sided Love, heavy drinking prepare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff/pseuds/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff
Summary: Keith flees from Shiro's marriage because he absolutely can't deal with his love.





	Unlucky

And when they kissed, it was completely over for Keith.

He didn't hesitate a single moment. He didn't care if Shiro hated him, if everyone else would hate him for fleeing from a marriage.

He pushed away Pidge and Lance standing next to him and just ran. He ran and ran and ran, not stopping until his calves hurt.

Not only his legs were hurting, his whole body was hurting.

All this time he had still hoped for his feelings to be reciprocated, but now Shiro had married another man. 

He had... married. He loved another man. He didn't love Keith.

Keith had spent all those years trying to just make Shiro finally pay attention to him in a romantic way.

All those years of saving him, of believing that he was still alive, all those years of being by his side – hadn't he been good enough?

He sank to the floor and now he realized where his feet had actually carried him.

That was the graveyard.

And he was sitting next to the grave of his father.

Well, hadn't he deserved a little love?

His father had died when he had been extremely young.

His mother had just disappeared pretty short after his birth, Shiro had disappeared, Allura had died.  
Allura would have been here for him, he knew that. She would know how he was feeling.

Hurt.  
He felt as if Shiro was a traitor even though he wasn't.

Shiro had finally found peace and calm and love and Keith should be happy for him, but he simply couldn't.  
Not when he loved this man more than he had ever loved himself.

„Dad“, he said, tears were making his voice sound weird and so, so much weaker than it had once been.

All those years he had simply wanted to be loved back.

Of course there was his mother.

But he wanted someone to kiss him. Someone to share his life with.

No, that was wrong.  
He didn't want someone. He wanted Shiro.  
He wanted Shiro to kiss him like he had kissed Curtis just a few minutes ago.

„Dad... haven't I... haven't I done enough just to finally get back some of the love I need? I need him, Dad. I can't stand this.“

For a short moment he felt as if his father was right there, as if he would hug him any moment.  
But he wouldn't.

And then he sobbed.

It had been ages since Keith had winced and sobbed like a little kid while crying. It had been ages since he had been this hurt.

Of course he had seen that Shiro and Curtis had become closer and closer but he had hoped for it to be a nightmare, a bad dream; Shiro fooling around with him in the worst way possible.

But now that they were married, he knew that he couldn't change this anymore.

„Dad... why can't I just be lucky for once? Only for fucking once...!“

He just kept wailing against the cold stone, wishing that someone was with him right now, Krolia or Allura or Lance.  
Or... Shiro.

And as if earth had heard his sobs and his sadness, he heard a quiet 'hey'.

It was Lance, he was standing there, in front of him, holding out a bottle of alcohol towards him.

„I don't really want you to drink because that's surely not the best way to treat this, but I know that you would probably... want this. Also... I could use some alcohol too.“

Keith just kept staring at him. Lance had become so much more mature in that year, since Allura was gone.

And now it just felt as if Keith was being stabbed by swords over and over again.  
She would never smile at them again.

„Yes. Hand it over“, he said and wiped away his tears but it was no use.  
As if he could simply stop crying like this.

It was embarrassing though. Lance was actually seeing him cry and that was not something Keith was very comfortable with.

Lance sat down next to him, glancing at the grave quickly.

„Your father, huh?“, he whispered and opened the bottle of vodka, reaching it out to Keith who immediately took it.

„Yeah“, he answered and took a sip.

The alcohol seemed to burn his tongue and his throat but oh god, as if he cared about that.

„I knew it for a while now“, Lance said and sat down next to him, a little too close for Keith's taste.

But at the same time, he enjoyed the warmth radiating from the other's body.  
It was calming.

More calming then the warmth of the vodka in his throat.

„What?“, Keith spat out and put the bottle to his lips once again.

„That you're in love with Shiro.“

At that, Keith just winced, hoping that Lance couldn't see or hear it, hoping that he didn't notice the tears in his eyes.

„Shit“, he said and drank even more.

He just wanted to down that bottle and then down two other ones so that he would die. 

Shiro had always been his only damn reason to live on.

„It's ok. If anyone knows how you feel... then that's me, huh? Give me the bottle, please.“

And Keith gave it to Lance who immediately drank a lot out of it.

„I miss her too“, Keith admitted, „she was the one who made me accept that I'm partly Galra. I... shit, how are you even dealing with this, Lance?“

He shrugged and handed the bottle to Keith again.

Lance never answered.

They kept passing the bottle between them until it was empty and both of them were drunk.

„Hey Lance, do you... remember when I saved Shiro like one of those guys in a Disney-movie? I screamed him out of fucking death and that was the moment when I thought we'd finally kiss but he was like, well shit Keith, you're like a brother to me trololol.“

And even though Keith was heartbroken and there were still tears running out of his eyes, he had to laugh.  
Lance laughed with him and nodded.

„Shit, I also screamed Allura out of coma! Seriously, we're stupid and you're really gay, you should marry uh... Matt or someone like that.“

Keith couldn't stop laughing anymore, he was dizzy because of the vodka, Lance seemed to exist two times, but he didn't really care about that. All he could think about was Shiro and how he felt so, so traited by him.

„Noooo, but Matt has a girlfriend and he's absolutely not my type...! Maybe I'm going to ask Kinkade or James out, I mean, they're both pretty hot! But only after slapping Shiro in his fucking face!“

Lance laughed out again and looked at the grave.

„Your father was probably a cool dude, I mean, he has a super cool son. Son wants to slap that other dude who just married another guy. That's so gay oh my god.“

They continued talking because of their drunk minds until Keith had an – the worst- idea.

„You know what, Lance? I'm going to go to Shiro now and slap him in the face for real, he deserves that.“

„Yeah, yeah, do that“, Lance chuckled and he only realized that this wasn't a good idea when Keith was already gone.

 

 

„Heyyy, Shiroooo!“, Keith said, his tongue heavy in his vodka-induced haze and when the man turned around, he found that he simply couldn't slap him.

Shiro was too beautiful and the scar on his face was already enough.  
He didn't need another one. He really didn't.

„Keith...?“, he said and looked really confused, „why did you drink?“

„Ah, isn't that oooobvious“, he said, still laughing but then he felt tears in his eyes once again.

He felt Shiro's hand against his shoulder when the first tear left his eyes.

„Keith, tell me. Why did you drink? And why did you just leave? Did something happen?“

He looked really worried but Keith couldn't bring himself to feel any sympath for this man.

„Your stupid ass marriage happened!“, he sobbed and tried to wipe away his tears only to back away when Shiro let him go.

„...What? Keith, you're drunk, please go home.“

But Keith shook his head and just continued sobbing into his own hand.

„No, I won't. I...! Shiro...! Why did you marry him?“

Shiro was getting more and more annoyed, Keith could exactly see it in his eyes. He would hate him. He would hate him for sure.

„Because I... love him. Isn't that obvious?“

„Yes, fuck, it is!“ And that was when it was over for Keith. „I know that you do! But why? He didn't save you all over again! He didn't risk his life for you thousands of times, damn it! He didn't... he didn't wait years for you to finally come home...! He doesn't need you as much as I do, damnit!“

Keith could see the realization in Shiro's eyes.  
He could see it in his perfectly beautiful eyes.

„Keith...?“

„Yeah, shit, I loved you for years, Shiro! And you just went on and married Curtis instead of me! Didn't I do fucking enough for you? You simply see me as a brother or what? I've already told you when we fought! I love you, damnit! I'm in fucking love with you and I can't fucking stop because I fucking love you!“

He heaved and all this anger inside of him caused him to feel sick, he was so sick that he gagged for once but he barely even noticed it through his drunken mind, but as if he would care.  
As if he would care about this anyways.

„Keith- I...“

Shiro seemed to be at a loss of words and honestly, Keith just wanted to vomit into his face by now, he wanted to destroy his fucking beautiful face.

„It's better if you leave. It really is.“

„Aaaaah, sure!“, Keith slured, barely holding himself upright anymore, „of course! I did what for you? Saved you from that stupid ass Galra... saved you from some other Galra, I continued loving you when you fucking wanted to kill me, Shiro!“

Shiro shook his head and put his hand to the others shoulder.

„Keith. Please. Please leave now.“

„Ok, ok, Mister Womanizer... Manizer... shit, I don't know fuck. I'll leave. But you know what? If Curtis ever wants a divorce – which I would fully understand and support, by the way – don't you dare call me! Just don't you fucking dare call me!“

And with that, Keith spat into Shiro's direction, not quite knowing whether he had hit his shoes or not, then he left.

His whole stomach hurt. And his head hurt.

And his heart hurt.

He hadn't wanted to say all of this. He wouldn't support Curtis breaking up with him. He wanted Shiro to be happy.

But it would be easier for him if Shiro hated him.  
It would be easier for everyone involved.

„Keith?“

Lance.

„Ah shit, just go die in a dump“, Keith said and suddenly he was cut off by gross sobbing leaving his throat, making him gag from time to time and Lance just sat there, patting his back.

„I'll go and die in a dump after I brought you to your mother, Keith.“

„Alright, alright“, he muttered, wiping away his tears, „just get me away from him. I don't want to see his face ever again.“


End file.
